Oracle: Friends and Allies
by Farrell14
Summary: On the eve of her birthday, Barbara Gordon works with her network of allies to keep world safe and comes to a life changing decision regarding one in particular. (Oracle/Spidey) eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Batman and all related characters and settings belong to DC and Marvel characters belong to Marvel (duh) and Disney. Thank you and enjoy the crossover.

* * *

To call Barbara Gordon a survivor would be an understatement. Having survived as Batman's partner Batgirl only to be shot through the spine by his most dangerous and frequent adversary the Joker would be more than enough of a life to live for most people. To this day she and the Bat-clan have kept the shooting a deep secret even from their closest allies outside the clan. She suffered depression for weeks afterward. Flying through the night skies and fighting crime is a heavy loss to endure. But endure she did. She threw herself into her rehab, she reinvented herself to get back into the superhero game. Within a year she established herself as the super hacker Oracle. She works mainly with the Bat-clan but also works with the larger superhero community. She could be called on 24 hours a day, seven days a week.

The last few years have been chaotic to say the least. She lost her headquarters the Clock Tower in a battle with Black Mask. She then went on a world tour with her black ops team the Birds of Prey fighting crime and corruption. She eventually relocated to New York City into an old abandoned firehouse turned hi-tech fortress.

While she still mourned the loss of her mobility. She knows she has grown much as a person, and now does some of her best work. But at this moment, all she wanted was sleep. It had been a busy last few months. Getting three hours of sleep straight was a rarity

Breep!Breep!Breep!

And tonight was going to be no different. Putting her glasses and looking at the clock it read: 11:00pm. "Almost two hours of sleep." Barbara muttered as she pulled herself into her chair that was strategically placed by her bed. Wheeling herself into her living room to the computer terminal she turned on her holographic system and smiled when she the words flashing: Baxter Building.

"Oracle here." She said into her headset. Immediately two familiar faces appeared on screen. "Hey Sue, Reed, what can I do for you?" She asked brightly at the couple; one half of the Fantastic Four.

"Sorry to disturb you so late, Barbara but we're in need of your assistance." Mr. Fantastic said.

"It's ok Reed, what do you need?" Barbara replied with a giggle.

"We just had a fight with some sort of human cyborg hybrid in mid-town; he had a repulsor canon on his right arm." Susan explained.

"This is the third such attack in two months, are you guys ok?" Barbara asked with concern as she brought up the case files on the other attacks. The Great Lake Avengers were attacked similarly in their headquarters, and Luke Cage and the Heroes for Hire were also ambushed while on assignment.

"We're fine but there was some structural damage to some buildings, and our assailant has escaped unfortunately." Reed replied with a hint a frustration.

"What did he look like?" Oracle asked.

"Tall, Caucasian, light brown hair, medium build, jeans, red-hoodie, and spoke with a Latverian accent." Sue added as Babs typed down the information to send out an alert to the rest of the hero community.

"Oh, boy." Barbara sighed.

"Yes, we need you to look into Doom's old files especially anything on human genomes, bio-engineering; those were Victor's pet projects when he was alive."

Victor Von Doom has been imprisoned for the last four years by the Thor's father Odin after Doom's uprising during the events of _Ultimate Alliance_. Doom had actually achieved total domination of the planet and would have destroyed the entire universe had it not been for the timely intervention of Uatu the watcher and the rescue of Odin by the hero's. Right after a team of heroes defeated Doom, he was teleported to Asgard by the gods subsequently imprisoned along with Loki. "Give me a minute Reed, Doom's firewalls were always top of the line." Barbara stated. It actually took her less than five minutes, but she found what Reed was looking for and almost immediately she saw a reason for concern. "Reed, I got what you were looking for."

"Excellent Barbara, is there anything out of the ordinary with regard to the files?" Mr. Fantastic asked

"Unfortunately Reed yes, someone accessed these files a number of times within the last four months."

"That's not good, do you have any idea who?" Reed asked in reply.

"Well on the surface I would say someone with access, but there is traces of a hack." Barbara replied.

"What do you mean?" Reed asked.

"The firewalls were activated, although briefly before they were shut down, only someone with access would be able to do that."

"I see, I suppose you wouldn't have any ideas who could have done that would you?" Reed asked.

"I can't say definitively because our most likely suspects are all dead or in prison, except one, Phineas Mason."

"The Tinkerer." Reed muttered in exasperation.

During the events that became known as _Secret War_ Mason AKA the Tinkerer was secretly supplying Lucia Von Bardas, the leader of Latveria after Doom's defeat a year earlier with high-tech knowledge and was upgrading her troops who in turn re-sold to supervillains all over the world. After discovering this, then SHIELD director Nick Fury took it upon himself to recruit a number of superheroes including Batman to launch a secret mission into Latveria to Apprehend Bardas. Barbara assisted over comm link. During the mission, Batman, Babara's good friend Spider-Man and Wolverine got into a battle with Tinkerer who was operating a quad-pedal tank. A resulting explosion leveled Castle Doom and presumably killed Von Bardas, and Mason. The mission though successful in achieving its goals, was a complete fiasco that resulted in tension between Batman and Fury because of the deaths that resulted. However Bardas reemerged a year later as a cyborg where she launched a deadly assault on New York. Once again Batman with his Avengers teammates stopped her. Mason however has never been found.

"I see, thank you Barbara, I need to speak to Tony about this." Mr. Fantastic replied.

"I suppose." Barbara replied really hoping not to hear from Iron Man, the current director of SHIELD this evening. Tony Stark took over as SHIELD director after the events of _Civil War_.

 _Civil War_ was the result of several high-profiled incidents including Von Bardas attack on NYC that subsequently revealed the events of _Secret War_ that outraged the American public. For a while it seemed the bad PR would blow over. But tragically, just weeks later in Stanford Connecticut, The New Warriors led by Speedball, and Dick Grayson's former fiancé Namorita, attempted to apprehend a group of villains they had no business going after including Nitro. All while filming a new reality show. During the fight Nitro ignited an explosion that leveled an entire neighborhood including an elementary school. There were over 600 fatalities. This time there was no avoiding the public backlash. Within weeks the government enacted the Superhuman Registration Act; a law that was designed to forcibly register all super-humans. The law forced a split down the middle with the superhero community that ultimately led to the war. Forces commanded by Captain America went against the group led by Iron Man. Batman and the rest of the Batclan along with a few other neutral heroes abstained from taking sides, choosing to instead to fight crime underground while the rest of the heroes fought the war. A decision which angered everyone on both sides. Iron Man seemed especially hurt by Bruce's decision. Tony is the only hero; possibly the only person besides Alfred in the entire world that has known Bruce Wayne since childhood. _Civil War_ came to a climatic conclusion in the streets of Lower Manhattan with a fierce battle between the Pro and Anti factions. Only a timely intervention by Batman, did the chaotic fight end. A truce was finally mediated by Batman publicly as Bruce Wayne that left Tony Stark in charge of SHIELD and most heroes pardoned for actions taken during the war. Steve Rodgers opted to retire from super-heroics. He currently works as a Sherriff in a small town in Virginia under an assumed name. He calls on Barbara at times with help for some of his cases. She owed it to him after he trained her in self-defense after she was shot by the Joker. Nick Fury was tried and acquitted for his role in _Secret War_. He was however forced to retire and forbidden from ever working with super-heroes ever again by Tony Stark. He lives in the Colorado wilderness.

Shaking the memories aside Barbara refocused herself. "Is there anything else Reed?"

"Just one more thing." He responded.

"What's that?"

"Happy Birthday." Sue said with a smile.

Barbara let out a surprised giggle. She had been so busy that she had forgotten her birthday was tomorrow. "Thanks guys." She added sweetly.

"You should come by the Baxter Building sometime this week for dinner." Sue offered. Before Barbara could turn down the offer, Sue spoke again. "Franklin and Valeria miss their aunt Barbie so much, and Ben and Johnny miss you too." Barbara smiled sweetly at the mention of her 'niece and nephew.'

"Aww, Susan are you trying to manipulate me." Barbara teased half-seriously.

"Can you blame me; what was the last time you were out of that lab?" Susan asked honestly. Barbara's smile faded, she knew she had barely left the firehouse in months.

"Take it from me Barbara, even the strongest of minds can burn out without a break once and while." Mr. Fantastic said.

"Okay, okay, I'll do what I can to come see you guys this week." Barbara conceded. This seemed to please the fantastic couple. "I got to get some sleep, kiss Val and Frankie good night for me, and Ben and Johnny too."

"We will, good night Barb." Sue replied with a smile as her image faded out. Babs sighed contently as she put down her headset and wheeled herself back to her bedroom, glad to have spoken to some old friends but also happy to have ended the lecture. The Fantastic Four were the first heroes Barbara helped as Oracle, even before Batman. It was during one of their many battles against Dr. Doom that the team got help from a mysterious hacker named 'Oracle'. After a few more missions she finally introduced herself to them in the flesh; Barbara got so close to the Fantastic Four that she even allowed Sue to join the Birds of Prey after her separation from Reed after _Civil War_. Putting her glasses down on the nightstand she put her head down to sleep again. She hoped to keep her promise to see them again as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So that's the first chapter. The whole point of this story is to set up an Alternate Universe where the Batman universe exists in the Marvel Universe. I'm hoping to set up more fan fictions either as sequels and prequels. If anyone likes this idea go ahead shoot some ideas my way. This idea has just been giving me the worst itch that I just needed to scratch so please read and review. This is taking place from Oracle's POV because Babs is a personal favorite of mine from Batman's universe. This particular entry isn't the best because its sole purpose is to set the rest of the story. Anyway please read and review and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour or so of a sound sleep, Barbara was awakened by another alarm. Only this one was from her front door. Lifting herself from her bed and into her wheelchair; she went to her computer. Firing it up to see via her security feed she made out a large envelope left on the door step. Barbara sighed in exasperation. She had a good idea who left that. Going downstairs in her personal elevator she wheeled herself to the door and pressed in her security code to open it. Reaching down to pick the tan envelope, she saw a large skull. _"Punisher."_ She thought to herself. Looking around Barbara called out. "Frank, are you there?" Frank Castle was almost as good as Batman is at hiding in the shadows, but Barbara was as good at being able to detect them. However it appeared the former decorated Marine Force Recon operative turned vigilante was long gone.

Heading back into her fire house turned fortress Babs went back to her lab and wheeled to her computer terminal she opened the envelope and studied its contents. "Ugh gross!" Barbara practically regurgitated when she saw the contents of the photos. Young girls, some who appeared not to even be in their teens yet in sexually comprising positions. There was also a partially bloodied ID card, a dvd, and phone number; likely to contact The Punisher. _"Some days I really hate my job."_ Barbara thought with a shudder at the thought of having to possibility of having to watch child rape porn. She proceeded to type in the information on the photo ID 'Jerome Wallace'. Barb began looking over the information that came up on her holographic screen. Not surprisingly, Jerome Wallace was the recent victim of a homicide, an apparent robbery in the pawn shop he owned. According to more information on her display Mr. Wallace was in and out prison for various criminal trafficking offenses where he became a card carrying member of the Aryan Brotherhood. "You were just a _lovely_ person all round weren't you Mr. Wallace?" Babs said out loud to herself. "And apparently we can add peddling porn of underage girls to your list of crimes you piece of shit!" Oracle spat at the now deceased scruffy man staring back at her via mugshot. Barbara then tried to run the pictures of the girls through the FBI's missing person database. Sure enough most of the girls were at risk girls who ran away from troubled homes. However very little information was coming back to Oracle's frustration.

Gazing at the number in her hand Barbara weighed her options. Dealing with Frank Castle was always wrought with extreme moral conundrums. On one hand you couldn't question that Castle's heart was in the right place, but on the other hand, Franks way of handling criminals was terminating them with extreme prejudice.

Truth be told Barbara had the most uneasy alliance with the Punisher. Not that she ever advertised it to anyone especially Bruce; their relationship was strained enough as it is. Obviously he and Punisher don't agree on crime fighting methods, regardless of how much empathy Batman has for Frank in regards to the loss of his wife and children. It started shortly after she took on the role of Oracle. Barbara still wasn't completely sure how Punisher got her frequency but she suspected it was Daredevil whom trained her in escrima. Murdoch and Castle had a few run-ins. However he got it, Frank called Oracle one night. He was looking for a philandering husband who had murdered his pregnant wife to be with his wealthy mistress. Intrigued, Barbara heard him out, she had just started working with the larger vigilante community and didn't know anything on the Punisher. Babs elected to help him track down his targets.

" _Boy was that a mistake!"_ She thought with anger at herself over being so naive. She found the murdering husband through his financial records and relayed it to Castle. Barbara could still hear the murdering couple's blood curtailing screams through her headset as Frank killed them in their bed. Needless to say she didn't approve of his methods. She essentially told Punisher to screw himself and refused to take his calls ever again.

However during _Civil War_ , Punisher saved her best friend Spider-Man when he defected from Iron Man's forces. Oracle assisted him in getting Peter to safety. Punisher eventually joined Batman and the neutral heroes. Bruce begrudgingly accepted Frank into his team on the condition that he doesn't kill anyone. She had to give him credit, he kept his word, even managing to team up with the likes of a reformed Harley Quinn and Catwoman among others!

After the wars end, Punisher and Oracle came to an understanding. She took his communications on a case by case basis. She grew to respect him after seeing him in action during the events of _Ultimate Alliance_ and _Civil War_. Despite his ruthless ways, Frank was a lot like Bruce whether Batman wanted to admit it or not. While she didn't help him all of the time, she did help him in cases that involved saving the lives of innocent people.

After contemplating her choices, Barbara looked at the photos of the young girls, she felt she had no real choice but to begrudgingly call The Punisher. Looking at the phone number; Babs with great reluctance typed the number and waited. After only one ring there was an answer.

 _"I see I got your attention Oracle."_ the grizzly voice of Frank Castle answered.

"Just tell me what you need Frank." Barbara replied tersely wanting to get down to business.

 _"Honest truth is I didn't even know anything about the tapes, I was just there because I heard of a NYPD radio in his possession, long story short he got greedy when I bought it and told me about the tapes."_ Castle explained.

"So you just killed him?" Barbara asked frustrated.

 _"Going soft over a pervert Red?"_ Castle replied with a smirk that Barbara could sense over the line.

"Not really, I was hoping you got information out of him before you iced him Punisher, because I literally have nothing to go on!" Barbara replied with a hint of anger, not really sure why she gave a flying flip about anything Frank Castle thought about anything.

 _"He told me a guy came into his shop yesterday some time in the afternoon, I figured he should be on the security disc and you can get him with your facial recognition software."_ Punisher elaborated.

Barbara breathed a sigh of relief that she was being spared having to watch perverted filth for clues. "I'll call you back, give me some time with the footage." She said as she cut Frank off momentarily. Popping the disc in her system she fast forward through the footage while her face recognition brought up any criminal backgrounds. For the most part nothing but minor drug offenses until. "Bingo!" She quietly muttered when she got a hit on her software of a man delivering a box. She immediately called Castle. "Frank, I got him, name's Tyrone Jameson, he's a made man of one Jimmy Rafino aka 'Rough Cut' of Bludhaven.

 _"Shit."_ She could hear Punisher mutter in exasperation at the notion of possibly running members of the Bat-clan. _"I don't suppose there's a chance you could distract Wayne's boy enough for me to get in undetected?"_ Frank asked hopefully, referencing Dick Grayson aka 'Nightwing.'

"Nightwing is away on New-Avengers business but if I were you I'd keep a low profile so as to not to arouse suspicion, someone will be watching Bludhaven and they all know you well." Barbara answered genuinely referencing her fellow Bat-clan members.

 _"That's it Oracle?"_ Castle asked half seriously.

"Frank you know I can't go any further than this." She retorted bluntly.

 _"You sure?"_ The smugness was slight but it was evident in his reply, there was something he was getting at.

"Sure about what?" She asked trying to sound as businesslike as possible.

 _"Is that as far as you're willing to go?"_ Punisher replied directly.

"Frank I only help you _periodically_ out of gratitude for saving Peter and nothing more, but that does not mean I agree with your way dealing with criminals." Barbara replied sternly, hoping to get off with Castle.

 _"That ain't what I'm talking about Red."_ Frank shot back bluntly. _"I'm talking about being in that chair, and whatever garbage put you there."_ Punisher added pointedly.

Barbara's heart didn't so much skip a beat as stop entirely ten seconds. _"No, please god no, do not be saying what I think you're saying you vicious crazy bastard!"_ She thought with panic. After a moment of silence that took longer than Barbara wanted to recompose herself she immediately got back to Castle. "Listen to me very carefully Frank, whatever you think happened to me is none of your goddamned business, you got that?" Barbara started with a snarl. "And so help me Castle, if you get out of line or piss me off in anyway, you can consider yourself priority one for the GCPD and The Bat-clan, don't think it won't happen, your won't get away from all of them do you understand me!" Babs added heaving. It wasn't going to intimidate him but Barbara had to let him know she meant business.

 _"Who was it Oracle; Dent, Cobblepott, Sionis, Falcone, The Clown?"_ Punisher asked prodding, not so much to get an answer out of Barbara, but to show he wasn't frayed by the threat of arrest by the Bat-clan or the police.

"You find proof of life of the girls, you report to me and we rescue them, that's all this is about." Barbara replied firmly but with her fists balled up when Frank mentioned the Joker. However she didn't believe he knew the Joker was the one responsible for her crippling. He was just naming names to get a rise out of her. He could have easily have said Riddler, or Victor Zsasz. At least that was what Barbara had hoped.

 _"I'll call you Red."_ Punisher said as cut the link.

Barbara smacked her face in exasperation. Why had she allowed her gratitude to Castle for saving Spider-Man to cloud her moral judgement about working with him? And of course the cover story of her shooting, a hit and run car accident certainly wasn't going to fool everyone. Sure she felt Daredevil could see through it with his hearing ability and and some extremely talented telepathic's like those of the X-Men that she has had contact with since her injury. But she doubted any of them would have told anyone especially the Punisher about it. No Frank Castle knew it wasn't an accident because he isn't stupid. He was a Marine for god sakes, and he knows all about injuries not to mention Castles skills at deduction rivaled those of most police detectives although she was not sure they rivaled Bruce's skills. Wheeling herself back to her room, Barbara struggled to get back to sleep. Barbara couldn't believe she compromised her principles this far just because he saved her friend. Sure Frank is a Marine, and Marines do kill to achieve their objectives. However the Punisher would often cross the line to gratuitous torture. She often dreaded what the her fellow Bat-Clan members would think, especially. Although to be honest, part of her hoped Bruce found out and had something to say about it. It would be the perfect set up to retort to him about his questionable relationships, especially his affairs with the likes of Talia Al Ghul and Selina Kyle aka 'Catwoman', and if the rumors were true she could add the likes of Elektra Natchios. _"My god, you're right Bruce I should of slept with Castle instead!"_ Barbara imagined how the conversation would go with a chuckle as she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well here's chapter number two, probably going to be a wee-bit controversial having Babs work with someone like the Punisher, but there is no denying over the course of her history especially post Killing Joke that she has at the very least entertained the notion of taking a life. Her first job as Oracle was with the Suicide Squad after all who had Deadshot on the team. I actually never read any of those books so I don't know what transpired during those storylines so. Anyway hope you still like this. Even though it was a pretty short chapter. Please read and review. And yes the inspiration for this is taken from the Daredevil Netflix series.


	3. Chapter 3

Breep!Breep!Breep! Once again Barbara was awakened by her computers alarm. Sighing she pulled herself into her chair and wheeled herself to her terminal. She groaned upon seeing the SHIELD logo flashing on her screen. "Oracle, here." She introduced. To her irritation there was some old 80's rock music playing over headset, possibly AC/DC's _Thunderstruck._ "Is the rock intro really necessary?" Barbara said to herself in exasperation. Sure enough the cocky grinning face of Tony Stark; Iron Man and the current director of SHIELD flashed on her screen.

"Rise and shine there sleeping beauty, it's your boss. speaking" Iron Man said with a sly smile.

"Hey Tony, what do you need; and you're not my boss so don't talk to me like I'm your employee okay?" She snapped back irritably.

"Oh I'm sorry, who paid for all that equipment there, I'm thinking it was, oh who was it, oh it's right on the tip of my tongue… Oh yeah, me!" Tony sarcastically replied.

"Bruce paid his share too you know." Barbara replied smugly, knowing the mention of Batman's name would irritate him.

"Let's not go there Barb; Me and Rhodie are coming in hot, we found that guy that attacked the Fantastic Four, and unfortunately he's dead so we're going to need your forensics lab up and running."

"How?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Not sure, one second we we're trying to take him into custody, the next thing you know he com-busted into flames leaving nothing behind but ash and a few tech fragments." Tony explained.

"Eww." Barbara grimaced at the explanation.

"Yeah, likely a fail-safe that got triggered; you should have been there, it was a very gruesome death." Iron Man added in sarcasm.

"No that's okay I got a pretty active imagination there Tony." Barbara replied not wanting to hear any more details.

"Good, we should be there in five minutes; oh and Coulson, Lance and Barton are on their way over with the fragments; so if you would be so kind as to brew up some coffee okay there sweetie?" Iron Man ordered with a wink and cut the link before Barbara could verbally rip him a new one.

"Hey!" She shouted in response but it was too late. After growling under her breath, Babs none the less went into her kitchen to brew some coffee despite Tony angering her. She and Iron Man had something akin to a favorite uncle and niece relationship ever since she apprenticed at Stark Industries in high school with Peter Parker. After her assault at the hands of the Joker and became Oracle, Tony even went so far as to give Barbara her own suit of armor, the Iron Maiden. While Barbara appreciated the gesture, she only broke out the suit in the direst of situations like _Ultimate Alliance_. It became clear the world needed Oracle more than it needed Iron Maiden.

However at the outbreak of _Civil War_ Barbara was forced to destroy the armor when she went underground with the rest of Batclan to ensure their safety. Their relationship sank even further when Tony came dangerously close to exposing Spider-Man's identity if not for some quick hacking by Oracle that impressed herself even. Needless to say there was an epic blowout between them afterward and when Peter was injured during his defection. In retaliation Barbara exposed Tony's use of supervillains to news outlets across the world causing a mini scandal for him.

Things have improved tremendously between them recently. Helping his estranged friend Bruce Wayne put her up in a new hi-tech headquarters helped Barbara and Tony reconcile. His cocky arrogant attitude was still too much for her at times, treating her like a secretary and calling her sweetie, honey, etc. It made her miss Bruce's gruffness at times.

Her com-link rang over her ear-piece again. "Oracle." Barbara said.

"Babs, it's Dinah we're right at the front door." Black Canary said over the comms. Barbara smiled hearing her good friend and former lead operative from the Birds of Prey. Her all-female black ops team she formed. Black Canary was her first recruit, she then tried to recruit Mrs. Marvel Carol Danvers mostly because of her friendship with Batman. However Carol said she needed to take time away from super heroics. Barbara understood that. It was unfortunate especially since she welcomed Sue Richards Invisible Woman into the group, she could have called the team Barbara's Blondes she thought with a chuckle. The Birds were eventually joined by Huntress, Tim Drake's 'Robin' girlfriend Jubilee of the X-Men, Charlotte Radcliffe Misfit, Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk, and Sue Richards during her separation from Mr. Fantastic after _Civil War_. When Barbara decided to take the team international she brought on former SHIELD Agent and pilot Melinda May. And finally and most controversially Black Widow.

Natasha began mysteriously appearing on their missions. Dinah accused her of spying on them; most likely out of spite due to her relationship with Lance Barton Hawkeye, Widow's former partner. Regardless of what Natasha was up to Barbara felt she couldn't turn her away, and Melinda May vouched for her; however Barbara kept a very close eye on her. The team sadly had to disband after many personal issues started interfering with their work. Melinda May went back to work for SHIELD, while Misfit went to Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters on the invite of Jubilee. Huntress went back to Gotham; The Invisible Woman reconciled with her husband. Dinah Lance accepted Hawkeye's proposal of marriage and joined him as a SHIELD agent. As for Black Widow, she went to Gotham and developed a suspiciously close partnership with Batman. Barbara suspected she was the new Batwoman, the red hair was kind of a dead giveaway; something she was going to bring up with Bruce at some point in the near future.

Tapping away at her computer to let the SHIELD team in and to open up her forensics lab. The elevator soon came to life bringing the agents to her upper floor apartment/lab, which they arrived quickly. Turning to greet her visitors coming off the elevator, Black Canary, her fiance Hawkeye, Agent Phil Coulson, and to her surprise in sweat pants, t-shirt and fuzzy slippers and looking like she was pulled out of bed was Tony Stark's longtime aide and girlfriend Pepper Ann Potts. Strangely more she was carrying a briefcase which Babs arched her eyebrow curiously at. "Apparently Tony didn't download these notes into the suits database, which he needs now!" She complained to the group. Barbara could only smirk at Pepper's frustration. "It's not funny Barbara, I need my beauty sleep!" She whined on. Everyone in the room gave her foul expression especially Babs who pointed at herself. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"How you doin girl?" Dinah asked her friend and maid of honor with a hug.

"Can't complain you know; keeping busy." She said to Black Canary with a small smile.

"No kidding." Clint Barton muttered under his breath which Barbara scowled at in response. Obviously her lack of a personal life was a subject of conversation at the Lance and Barton dinner table.

Shaking off the momentary resentment she turned her attention to Coulson. "Phil, is that the tech Tony was talking about?" Barbara asked the respected SHIELD agent.

"Affirmative Mrs. Gordon." He replied respectfully as he took out and spread the fragments on the automatic examination table.

"Where are the shell heads?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh they should be here right about…" Barbara allowed her voice trail off as the automated voice came on.

" _Security clearance confirmed, Iron Man, Iron Patriot."_

"Now." Barbara sighed as the cargo elevator went up through roof. As it came down robotic arms came down from the ceiling removing the hi-tech armor From Tony and Rhodie's bodies. Barbara always thought Tony insisted on installing the armor remover simply so he can make an impressive entrance. _"It is very cool."_ She thought begrudgingly. Approaching the group, Tony was wearing a simple SHIELD skin tight black jumpsuit while Rhodie wore something similar only his said on his chest said USAF signifying his continued affiliation with the Air Force.

"Barb honey, coffee please and then we get started." Tony ordered which made Babs go about seven different shades of red. Wheeling herself into her kitchen with a huff. Returning with a mug of warm coffee, Tony reached out to accept only for Barbara to nearly run over his foot forcing the SHIELD director to jump out of the way.

"Here you go _Pepper_." Barbara handed the cup to Pepper who accepted the mug with a laugh.

"Thank you Barbara."

Barbara turned to face Tony. "Oh, I'm sorry did you want some; the kitchen's right over there." Babs said to an embarrassed Tony in mock apologetic tone.

"I deserved that." Tony muttered sheepishly as everyone snickered at him.

"Yeah you did." Dinah added with a smirk

"If we can get started please; Barb if you will?" Tony ordered trying to regain some dignity.

Babs went to tapping away at her computer to get the scanner working over the fragments. From the scan of the fragments Barbara was able to quickly determine that they were part of the plasma repulsor cannon that was used in the attack on the Fantastic Four. After some enhancing on the holographic image Barbara discovered something very unsettling, a series of serial numbers that someone didn't quite file off the tech that she quickly traced. "Oh, boy." Barbara muttered when she realized what she discovered.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"This tech; its Wayne _and_ Stark." Barbara revealed to the group.

"Not Latverian." Coulson added knowingly.

"No, this particular piece right here, was from a plasma pump from a surgical laser, and according to records it was stolen from Gotham Harbor during a hijacking; most of the tech here appears to be very benign stuff, mostly hi-tech surgical and medical equipment that got weaponized." Barbara explained.

Seeing the numbers and realizing the revelation was true, Tony sighed. "Yes it would appear that someone is using mine and Bruce's tech to attack superheroes."

"I've got to call Bruce, he needs to know about this." Barbara stated which caused Tony to go wide-eyed in panic.

"No, no we do not need to call Bruce." Tony stated emphatically much to the shock of Pepper.

"Tony he's still your friend, you would want him to tell you if it was your tech that was being used in crimes!" Pepper incredulously shot in.

"I'm calling." Barbara interjected sternly.

"Barbara don't call him!" Iron Man ordered Oracle who did not listen.

"Batman its Oracle, I have something on the cyborg attacks against superheroes; Bruce the tech used in the attacks, it was Wayne and Stark equipment." Barbara delicately broke the news to Batman. "No need to, Tony's here already with a few others; I'm putting you on conference call." Barbara added to Batman as she typed away on her keyboard to bring Bruce's holographic image up. He wasn't wearing his iconic cowl but was wearing his Kevlar based uniform. His signal told Barbara he was in the Batcave.

"I'm not talking to him." Tony childishly told Pepper crossing his arms who rolled her eyes in response.

"Dinah, Barton good to see you; what do we have?" Bruce asked in an unusually polite tone to Black Canary and Hawkeye instead of his usual gruff bluntness which caught Tony off guard

"Three cyborg attacks on registered superheroes in the last month Batman; nobody's been seriously injured but the attackers are getting more brazen; starting to attack in public areas and targeting more high-profiled heroes." Agent Coulson stated bringing Bruce up to speed.

"Agent Coulson, good to see you healthy again." Batman said to the SHIELD agent, referring to his near death experience with Loki. The polite tone surprised everyone especially Tony who got a little more frustrated by this.

"Yes at this moment I'm not dead." Coulson replied sardonically.

"Do we have a suspect?" Batman asked straightforwardly.

"Unfortunately, no Batman; the guy we found disintegrated before we could take him into custody." Iron Patriot interjected.

"Colonel Rhodes, good to work with you again." Batman replied again politely which got Tony even more irritated but held his tongue until this.

"Hello Bruce." Pepper said with a bit of a swoon.

"Hello Pepper." Batman replied with the hint of a smile.

"Hey Bruce it's me Tony; you remember me right, your best friend since we were what six years old; it is Bruce isn't it or Batman?" Tony said coming into view of Bruce. "Of course it's Batman I can actually _feel_ you brooding over the comm." Tony mocked.

"Iron Man." Batman said in more of growl than normal human speech which Tony snorted at in response in a sardonic, darkly laugh to everyone in the room.

"And I'm so dead to you apparently, you can't even call me by my real name anymore, that's just great." Tony laughed in disbelief.

"If we can please be adults again; let's get back on subject?" Barbara interjected angrily at the childish display, she was _way_ too tired for this. "Bruce, earlier I hacked into Doom's old files, someone with access got into his files on human genomes and bio engineering, the kind of knowledge you need to create human cyborgs, and there is only one person that would have had access that we still believe is alive."

"Mason, the Tinkerer." Batman added knowingly with a low growl.

"Bruce I also traced the serial numbers on the tech, one of the pieces was part of a plasma pump that was hijacked from Gotham harbor six months ago." Barbara added.

"One of my rogues may have moved this tech to the black market; Penguin, Black Mask, maybe even Dent." Batman said naming off his rogues that could be behind the movement of the stolen tech. "We also cannot rule out the possibility that someone is trying to send a message to me and Iron Man." Batman added to Tony's chagrin at Bruce refusing to use his name. "Meet me at the Batcave…" Batman started before Iron Man interjected.

"Uh excuse me; _I'm_ head of SHIELD here, why don't _you_ come to the Helicarrier?" Tony asked indignantly.

"Meet me at the Batcave, Batman out." Batman stated with something resembling a snarl after an unsettling long time before cutting out.

"Jerk-ass." Tony muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Tony!" Pepper cried incredulously.

"What; he is and were you flirting with him?" Tony snapped back.

"I was not flirting." Pepper defended firmly which Tony responded with skeptical look. "Bruce helped me run your company when you were getting treatment for your drinking and we went out for a few dinners, he essentially helped keep your company afloat."

Tony had to shake off the fact that his girlfriend just stated that she went out with his childhood friend a few times, admittedly before they became a couple. "Okay I'm going to ignore that whole you and Bruce going out part, and first off, I helped him get his company back when he got back from training to be Batman, secondly everything he learned about technology he learned from my father, thirdly…." He added before Pepper cut him off.

"You're proving my point!" she said exasperatingly. "You two have been friends forever, why are you still fighting over _Civil War_?" Pepper asked which seemed to sadden Tony a bit when Hawkeye jumped in.

"Hey Tony, Me and Dinah weren't on your side either during the war, we were with Bruce and look at us now we're working for you; I mean everyone else is kissing and making up?"

"They got a point Tony I mean for God sakes you've even been talking to Steve Rogers again lately, so honestly what's the deal with you and the Bat?" Col. Rhodes piped in.

"You want to know what _my_ problem is." Tony replied furiously. "My problem is, is that Bruce Wayne is a hypocritical ass-bag!" Tony stated angrily. Pepper tried to interject but Tony wasn't finished. "No I mean holding heroes accountable, training them, keeping a checks and balances on superpowers, everything I fought for, those were all things that he espoused for years as Batman and now that I put it into practice suddenly I'm Adolph Hitler!"

Barbara had to admit Tony did have a point. She remembered those lectures Bruce gave to her and Dick Grayson when they were Batgirl and Robin.

"That's overly dramatic there Tony, I can safely say that wasn't what Bruce was thinking." Dinah interjected with Hawkeye nodding in agreement.

"He refuses to call me by my real name; I mean you all saw it right?" He asked angrily.

 _"Okay that is a bit harsh even by Bruce's standards."_ Barbara thought.

Before he could continue his angry rant Pepper gently pulled his face over to face her. "You two need this team up; gives you both a chance to talk things over."

Tony shook his head in bewilderment. "Bruce Wayne, talk things over like a normal human; Pepper you must be joking." Tony took a moment to recompose himself before talking. "I'm still a little mad that my best friend not supporting me."

"But Bruce didn't fight against you either Tony and let's not forget it was Bruce that pushed for you to become the Director of SHIELD!" Barbara snapped at Iron Man.

"Okay, you know what I'm done talking about this; let's go to Gotham and get this over with!" Iron Man said as he started to leave before Pepper stopped him.

"Tony aren't you forgetting something?" she pointedly asked a confused Iron Man.

"Like what?" Tony asked bewildered.

"You know the thing you woke me up in the middle of the night to bring over here?" She reminded him holding the briefcase and motioning over to Barbara which roused her curiosity.

Tony realizing what Pepper was getting at, smacked his forehead in embarrassment. Grabbing the briefcase and bringing it over to Barb who was grinning slightly as she was sure what this was about.

"Barbara, on behalf of all of us, please except this as a token of our appreciation for all the hard work you do for us; happy birthday Barb." Tony said with smile. Taking the briefcase into her lap, she opened it to reveal a white laptop and touchscreen phone.

Barbara arched her eyebrow at Tony's gift and then at Tony. "Okay, what's the catch, I have plenty of computers and a phone already." Babs asked not wanting to sound rude but wanting an explanation anyway.

"No catch Barb, these are meant to give you you're freedom back." Tony said with a smirk.

"What?" Barbara said perplexed at the statement.

"Barbara, what this laptop does is that it can access your system anywhere in the world, and that phone is a heavily encrypted phone that heroes can reach you at anywhere in the world in case of emergencies; you can finally leave this place without worrying about the world blowing up." Tony explained with a grin.

Barbara couldn't help but smile at this, taking off her glasses to dry her eyes of the happy tears that threatened to break through. _"Tony Stark; the nicest jerk in the world."_ Barbara thought with chuckle.

"It's time to have a life Barbara, a life outside this lab, bosses orders." Tony said half-jokingly. Barbara let it go that time.

"Tony, I have to say this is the most thoughtful thing you ever did, thank you so much." Babs said with happy misty eyes.

"To be fair I'm giving this to you on behalf of someone else." Tony explained to her. Barbara smile faded a bit but only into a curious look.

"Who, Bruce?" Barbara asked hoping to get an answer out of Tony.

"No, it wasn't Bruce; but you will see; besides the gift I've got is way better." Tony replied, which Barbara responded with a curiously arched eyebrow. Everyone in the room smiled as Barbara immediately began to sync the laptop with her fortress's systems before Tony knelt down to ask her something. "Barbara I'm going to need another favor from you."

"What's that?" She asked as she was snapped out of her happy reprieve.

"I need you to make a personal phone-call to your father to let him know that the director of SHIELD will be in Gotham and would like to meet with him about a joint SHIELD/GCPD task force that's going to help bust up this underground tech conspiracy, I'm sure he would like the good press that will bring and also to invite him to New York City this weekend for his daughters big birthday bash at Avenger's tower that will be attended by all of her closest friends and family, super or otherwise." Tony said with a smirk.

Barbara's eyes went eyed at the revelation. "Excuse me."

"Bosses orders, I'm putting you on mandatory vacation time after this case is over." Tony said mock stern tone.

"Bruce will be there?" Barbara asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess he can come too." Tony replied with grimace.

"I made the phone call." Pepper added dryly

"Whatever; happy birthday Barb." Tony said as he kissed her on the forehead which Barbara didn't mind considering the kind gesture by Iron Man as he stood back up. "Let's roll guys, we have a bat to go pay a visit too." He ordered the assembled group begrudgingly as he was not really looking forward to seeing Bruce as he strolled to the elevator to leave.

"Happy birthday, Barb." Col. Rhodes said to Barbara with a pat on the shoulder as he chased after Tony.

"Now you can be at my dress fitting now; Happy Birthday!" Dinah added with a strong hug referencing her upcoming wedding to Hawkeye, who smiled down at the lovely red head.

"Mrs. Gordon." Coulson said with a nod of his head but with a small smile.

"Come by the Tower this week, I'll have JARVIS fix up a nice brunch." Pepper invited referencing the advanced A.I. which Barbara nodded in agreement.

Barbara bid all her friends good-bye and watched as Tony and Rhodes were transported through the roof as their suits were applied to them. Tony in his fire engine red and gold, and Rhodey in his red, white, and blue armor. After her fortress was left empty again Barbara called her father to inform him of the SHIELD team coming to Gotham. Jim Gordon wasn't very thrilled at having to work with Tony Stark in his city; apparently Bruce isn't the only one still nursing a grudge over _Civil War_ in Gotham, of course the federal government forcing him to cut ties with his longtime superhero partner and hunting his team with his daughter among said team would give any good cop a chip on his shoulder the size of a boulder. But nonetheless he was a professional and understood the implications of GCPD working with SHIELD would mean for his department. After ending her conversation with him with an invite to her party which seemed to please him greatly; she wasn't the only one that could use a break, she finally put her glasses down on the nightstand and put her head down on the pillow to get some more sleep. _"This was turning out to be a pretty good birthday after all"_. Barbara thought with a smile as she went back to sleep.

* * *

So that's chapter three. In my fantasy Universe Batman and Iron Man are lifelong friends who are estranged after _Civil War_. Also this Universe is meant to be a mix of movies, games and of course comic cannon so there is really no actual cannon this is following. Just thought I should make that clear. I hope you all enjoying this and as always please read and review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Barbara for the first time this evening was actually getting a very restful sleep. She was actually having her favorite dream where she not only had her mobility back but was swinging through Gotham's night skies again as Batgirl; it was beautiful. Barbara couldn't help but smile unconsciously and let out a happy sigh as she adjusted her upper body in bed until.

BLAM!BLAM!BLAM! WHABOOM! RATATATATAT!

"Arghh Who, What, How!" Barbara woke with a frightful shout. To her somewhat relief she looked out into her computer lab to see by the lights emanating from her living room letting her know that someone had accessed her system and was watching a movie or playing a video game. Putting on her glasses she was about to go out and confront whoever rudely interrupted her sleep like this when she heard an unsettling familiar voice that confirmed her worst suspicion as to who could have accessed her very secured fortress that had some of the most sophisticated security systems in the world.

"BWAHAHA; die zombie Goebbels, eat led zombie Himmler HAHAHA!" The voice laughed out maniacally over the loud explosions and gunfire.

"Oh god no, not him, anyone but him!" She groaned to herself as she picked herself up into the wheelchair to go and confront her very unwanted guest. Sure enough it was none other than…. "Wade." Babs more or less muttered.

Wade Wilson, known far and wide as Deadpool, the estranged half-brother of Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke and frequent Arkham resident and escapee, was engrossed in playing _Nazi Zombies 5: Rise of the Dead Reich_. The noise in the apartment was loud enough that the Merc with the mouth didn't notice Barbara wheel up next to him.

"Wade?" She shouted up and him. He didn't hear. "Wade!" She practically screamed in a very angry tone with same result. Barbara inhaled and exhaled deeply as she reached into the secret compartment that contained her escrima sticks and promptly struck the insane mercenary on his outer thigh knocking him off his feet.

"YEOOW!" He screamed in pain. While Deadpool was writhing in pain on the floor Babs went about shutting down the game on her holographic system.

 _"It could've been worse, at least he wasn't watching lesbian cosplay porn like last time."_ Barbara thought, reflecting on the last time she caught him breaking into her system.

As the game went offline Wade was recovering from Oracle's assault. "Oh hey Barbie-doll, how are you doing this fine evening my adorable little paraplegic, heh." Wade laughed at his own politically incorrect joke about her disability. Barbara only growled under her breath at his crack about her condition but put on a straight face so as not to dignify his humor, in fact she had a retort already thought up in response.

"Hello Wade, still devilishly handsome as always?" She talked backed in a snarky tone, referencing Deadpool's scarred face. Wade was unfazed, as a matter of fact he laughed himself.

"That's a good one, you noticed huh?" He said rubbing his chin.

"What do you want Wade, I was sleeping." She complained tiredly.

"Yeah I know, I was watching you." He replied nonchalantly.

"Ughh." Barbara couldn't help but shudder and grimace in response at the thought of Deadpool leering at her while asleep.

"You must have had a really good dream because you looked like you were really happy." He added noisily.

"Yes Wade I was, now tell me what you're doing here, so that I may get back to it." Babs replied with a little bit more irritation.

"Nothing really, the author is a fan of mine and he wrote me in." He said happily breaking the fourth wall.

Barbara went wide eyed at Wade's statement but shook it off quickly. "Wade just tell me what is you want so that I may refuse so you can get the hell out of my apartment and I can get back to sleep." She demanded rubbing her temples.

"What; can a friend drop in on a friend to give her a present for her birthday?" Wade asked incredulously.

"Anything that involves lap dances, XXX movies, and edible underwear, I'm not interested!" Barbara said quickly in response while pointing an angry finger at him.

"Oh c'mon you had fun when we went clubbing that one time." He replied defensively.

"That was kidnapping!" She replied through gritted teeth.

"But you were so sad, I couldn't just leave you like that." He defended.

"You tied me to my chair!" Babs shouted.

"Give me a break you needed cheering up." Deadpool defended again.

It was the anniversary of her shooting at the hands of the Joker. It was a date that always depressed Barbara. Wade infiltrated the Clock Tower to get Oracle's help on a mission and Barbara was understandably not in the mood for any of his stupidity, she would have rather just lie in bed and sleep through the day. After telling Deadpool to go away for the tenth time, Wade finally got the hint that Babs was depressed and decided to take it upon himself to cheer her up. Unfortunately Wade's idea of cheering her up involved duct taping her to her wheelchair and proceeded to take her to every strip club in Gotham.

"Anyway, here you go, happy b-day Babs." Deadpool said seemingly pulling a large gift wrapped box from behind him magically and tossed it to her, which disturbed Barbara a bit. Very cautiously she opened the gift.

"Gee Wade it's what I _always_ wanted." Barbara said a tone that was dripping with sarcasm as she pulled out a large Deadpool plushy.

"I knew you would like it; I figured your collection was missing something." He said obliviously as he pointed to her plushy collection.

"Yes well thank you very much Wade, if that's it then have a great night, I'll see very much later hopefully." Babs said as fast as she could to get Wade to leave. He wasn't finished yet.

"Whoa not so fast my lovley crippled friend, I got a job too." He interrupted with his rather crude humor which Barbara was not very charmed by.

"What is it?!" Oracle said in more of a growl through gritted teeth that was not lost on Wade.

"Whoa you mad there hot wheels?" he said with a snicker as he made yet another rude comment about her condition which Babs decided she had enough of for one evening.

"That was your last crack about my disability!" She shouted in fury as she ran her chair into Deadpools shin.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, okay sheesh sorry." Wade said bouncing up and down rubbing his shin in pain. "Matches hired me again." Deadpool explained as he finally rubbed the pain away.

" _Bruce_." Barbara thought with a sigh at hearing the name. One of the many aliases of Batman. The Dark Knight and the Merc with the Mouth had a very mysterious past. The only thing Barbara knew was they were both in the League of Shadows together and that Bruce's refusal to kill led to a fight that nearly ended Batman's career before it even began. Bruce would only say was that " _I owe Wade my life."_ Barbara still after all these years couldn't believe the world may owe Batman's existence to Wade Wilson! Recently Bruce had been secretly hiring Wade for sneaking stealth recon missions. Mostly it was to keep tabs on Wade but also to take advantage of Deadpool's contacts within the supercriminal underworld for Intel. Batman would mostly use email or secured cell phone with voice scrambler to contact Deadpool and paid him with various drop off points so Wade would never know who was hiring him. It unfortunately meant Barbara was forced to work with Wade more often than she preferred. Which is to say she never wanted to work with him.

"What kind of job?" Barbara asked reluctantly.

"Matches wants me to infiltrate Oscorp Space Extraterrestrial Research Department." Wade replied having to pull out a notepad with the name written down.

"To do what?" Barbara asked.

"He wants me to bug the place and I need you to find it and get the layout for me." Wade explained.

"Give me a minute." Babs said with a sigh as she wheeled to her keyboard and began tapping away bringing up Oscorps system. Babara frankly hoped Deadpool would tear down Norman Osborne's building. It was mostly because she believed Osborne was involved with the Green Goblin who had killed her best friend, Spider-Man's girlfriend Gwen Stacy. What made her death especially hard for Barbara was the fact that she introduced Peter to Gwen. After her death, it was discovered that the Goblin's glider was built by Oscorp. Osborne has always maintained that the glider was stolen but Barbara and Peter never believed him. Barbara let those thoughts slide as she continued the task of getting Wade the information he needed.

"So how's Huntress?" He asked with a hint of slyness. Barbara pinched her brow in irritation.

 _"Why, why, why Helena did you sleep with him!"_ She thought in exasperation at the memory. It was when the Birds of Prey were still together. They were in the middle of a mission to take down an apocalyptic cult who was trying to poison a reservoir near Waco Texas. Deadpool had been hired coincidently to act as a bodyguard for the leader. A brief fight later, Huntress managed to convince Wade of what the cult had planned. After a tumultuous battle that ended with the cult in the custody with the Feds. Helena and Wade had a one night stand much to dismay of Barbara and to the rest of the team. Of course Deadpool began following them around on their missions; although Babs hated to admit it, Wade had proven himself useful on more than one occasion. This was also the mission that Wade discovered Babs was Oracle.

"She's fine Wade." Barbara said to just change the subject as fast as possible.

"Yes she is, hmmm." Deadpool sighed contently at the pleasant memory. Barbara could only roll her eyes in response with a groan.

Finally at long last Babs finally managed to break through Oscorps system, in short time she found something interesting. "Huh, this is weird." She muttered which intrigued Wade.

"What'd you find; Osborne's porn stash?" Deadpool asked with actual seriousness.

"No, dumb-ass what I found is a lot of notes and research on the Skrull." Barbara explained irritably. "And what is really interesting, is that all of the notes are exclusively on Skrull anatomy, physiology and biology; nothing on say culture, technology or government which is something you would expect from this kind of department."

"Oh." Wade muttered somewhat disappointed.

"All right here's where you need to go; Lucifer, New Mexico." Barbara stated.

"What; screw that noise, why not someplace like Miami, Las Vegas or someplace with lots of thongs and chimichangas." Wade whined.

"I'll play a violin for you; you want to get paid that's where you need to go." Barbara said unsympathetically.

"Fine, desert crap-hole it is then but only because Matches pays me stupidly anyway." Wade conceded with sigh.

"I've already linked the coordinates to your GPS and the specs are on there too, I've got you booked on a flight leaving JFK in four hours from now so you better get out of here." Barbara said with a hint of relief that their meeting was finally coming to an end. Almost.

"Babs, you seriously don't know who Matches is?" Wade said suddenly coming from around to the front Barbara's wheelchair and leaned on her terminal. Babs sighed irritably at the fact that Wade was still here in her apartment.

"I told you Wade, he's a ghost, he works way off grid, throw away phones, library computers and drop-off points, he's doesn't leave anything behind, the only thing I can say for sure is that he is not working with any known villains." Barbara lied.

"Oh c'mon we're besties, there has to be some way for you to track him down." Deadpool begged.

"Ughh we're not friends, we're more like stalker and victim." Barbara shot back.

Wade Wilson harbored a completely one sided crush on Babs ever since she was Batgirl. Years earlier he was contracted to kill one of Gotham mobster Luther Thorne's lieutenants, and coincidentally Batgirl was trying bring the same guy in. After running into each other a brief fight broke out with Deadpool gaining the upper hand. Instead of injuring or killing her, Wade began nervously flirting with her. After that he began following her around Gotham on her patrols, flirting with her and even asking her out on a date. She couldn't believe it; she had a super human stalker! She finally broke down and told Bruce about Deadpool when he discovered her identity. When she described him there was no doubt Bruce recognized him, especially the humor she described. After two days of tracking him, they managed to find him trying to kill Rupert Thorne. After a brutal fight between the Dark Knight and Merc with a Mouth, an emotional conversation revealed their pasts. After Barbara heard of Wade's ordeal at the hands of Weapon-X and especially seeing Deadpool's scarred face which shook even Batman, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. A few days later Wade found Barbara hanging out on a Gotham rooftop. Surprisingly their conversation was pleasant, Barbara even laughed at a joke Deadpool made about Batman! But she told him she could never be with anyone like him which he sadly accepted and left Gotham.

"Sure we're friends, when you had your accident, I tried to heal you remember?" Wade replied which Barbara shot a skeptical look in response.

Barbara was blessedly in this case still in a coma from her shooting, when Wade got the bright idea to transfer his blood into her. Fortunately Batman, Spider-Man, the late Jason Todd Robin and Nightwing managed to stop him before any damage could be done.

"It would have worked if Bruce and his buddies didn't stop me." Wade explained.

"Thank god they did because I probably would have died or completely lose my mind like you did, now please I'm tired and need what little sleep I actually get, and finally will you please stop playing footsie with me!" She hollered with an angry scowl that Wade actually thought was cute before realizing he was caught.

Looking down at his foot that he discreetly removed from his boot to rub her leg up and down. "How the hell could you tell?" Wade replied annoyed that he was busted.

"Because I know you Wade, I know all your stupid tricks because it is my job to know." Barbara stated sternly. Instead of being affronted, Wade beamed a bright smile under his mask as he put his foot back in his boot.

"See what I mean we're totally friends!" Wade replied totally missing the point of her rant much to her frustration. "It's great having so many great women on my side." Wade said happily. "You, Huntress, Domino and my beautiful Harley." Wade said as he pulled out a sexy boudoir photo of Harley Quinn with a red lipstick mark. Harley and Wade have been dating on and off over the years. While Barbara couldn't have possibly cared less about it, she would have loved to have seen the Joker's face when Harley and Wade's sex tape hit the net.

Joker and Deadpool hated each other since forever; why no one knew for sure, but it made it more imperative for Bab's to keep her shooting at the Joker's hands a secret especially from Wade. The last thing the world needed was two of most insane men on the planet getting into a full blown shooting war. "I mean it Barbie, I really appreciate you putting up with me over the years, and I'm not just saying that because those glasses you wear remind me of a really hot librarian from a video I saw one time."

" _Okay so it is a little flattering that he thinks of me that way; very, very little."_ Barbara thought with a smirk. It's not like most men hit on her much anyway due to her being wheelchair bound. And not like they were beforehand either unless she was Batgirl.

"Listen hate to drop by and take off, but got to go catch my plane and all so I'll call when I'm on site, catch ya later Babsy and happy b-day again." Wade said with a wink as he teleported out of the firehouse.

Barbara rubbed her throbbing temples as she turned her chair back to her room. Looking at the Deadpool plushy, she picked it up and at first she had every intention of throwing it in the trash can. But looking at it in her hand she couldn't help but think of how Bruce always seemed so much more grim when he was in Wade's presence. _"What was Wade like when He and Bruce were with the League of Shadows, what makes Bruce feel like he has to look out for Wade so much?"_ Barbara thought to herself. Wade was certainly helpful during _Ultimate Alliance_ and when he went underground with them during _Civil War_. Bruce and Wade were definitely friends at some point, Babs understood. She recalled after she became Oracle she looked through Wade's old military files and discovered his connection to Weapon-X that he went through with the X-Man Wolverine and his brother Slade. What Wade and all of them went through sickened her, and couldn't help but pity them all, even the likes of Deathstroke and Sabretooth. After contemplating all of this, Babs didn't have the heart to throw his gift away anymore. Putting it back on her terminal with the rest of her collection, right next to the Spider-Man and Nightwing dolls, she wheeled back to her room to get back to sleep. Putting her glasses back on her dresser she pulled herself back into bed. As she put her head on her pillow, she couldn't help but contemplate that maybe on a very deep subconscious level, that maybe she did think of Wade as a friend. He was sweet in his own obnoxious, deranged little way. A very annoying and intolerable friend, but a friend none the less. After a few minutes Barbara went back to sleep.

* * *

C'mon you didn't really think Deadpool _wasn't_ going to make an appearance did you? Anyway hope it was the proper amount anti-pc humor that didn't cross the line into offensiveness. I hope to do more with Deadpool especially explore the past relationship I have cooked up between Batman and Deadpool. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

BREEP!BREEP!BREEP! Went the alarm to the computer again. Groaning Barbara turned her head to look at her alarm clock. To her surprise it said 5:30am! _"Oh my god, four hours!"_ Barbara thought in shock when she realized how long she had slept as she pulled herself into her chair and wheeled to her terminal. "Oracle here." She answered.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so is Barbara Gordon; happy birthday Babs." The upbeat voice sang over the com-link.

Barbara couldn't help but smile and giggle when she heard the familiar voice of her best friend Peter Parker, Spider-Man. "I think America is going to vote you off there web-slinger." She replied to Spidey.

"No; gasp and sob, my dreams of opening for Taylor Swift at the Garden are cruelly dashed." Peter cried in mock cries of anguish.

Barbara couldn't help but burst with laughter at Peter's wit. "What's up Pete?" She asked brightly.

"Think you can let me in?" Spider-Man asked politely. Barbara tapped away at her holographic keyboard to shut off her security for Peter. Spider-Man threw open a window and slipped into the fortress. Barbara met him in the middle of her living room, as he pulled off his mask to reveal the boyish face that she has come to know and love.

They've been the best of friends since they were both teenage superheroes. Barbara first met Peter when she came to New York to attend Midtown Academy. She was already Batgirl and working with Batman and Robin when she was she was sent to New York for school. Neither knew of the other's secret job. Soon enough they both started running into each other in costume. Eventually Barbara's own detective skills helped her deduce Spider-Man was her classmate whom she befriended much to his shock. Soon after they began patrolling together during the school year, and vice versa with Peter spending some of his summer in Gotham which took some convincing with regards to Bruce. A _lot_ of convincing. They've been there for each other through the best of times and worst of times. Babs however never told him the truth about her injury; something she has always felt guilty about. She's always told him it was a hit and run car accident.

"What are you doing here Pete at this hour?" She asked happily but curiously.

"I'm here to take you out to see the sunrise, at our usual spot." Spider-Man declared confidently.

"Excuse me?" Barbara asked perplexed.

"Let's ditch this place for couple of hours, watch the sunrise, have some breakfast, you know get fresh air like nature intended humans to do." Peter elaborated.

Barbara was still dumbfounded by what Pete was getting at until a smile flashed on her face in realization. "The laptop; that was you?" She rhetorically asked.

"Yep, that was me, I see you like it." Peter added with a happy grin.

Barbara while grateful was still curious about a few things. "How in the world did you get Tony to build it, there is no way he would do it for free?" Barbara asked.

"Let's get out of here and I'll explain it to you." He replied with a knowing smirk.

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed." She said eagerly as she wheeled back to her room. Barbara had mastered getting dressed as a paraplegic down to a science as she was ready in less than ten minutes with her Avengers t-shirt, jean slacks and sneakers and putting her hair in pony tail. It was something that Barbara prided herself on as she put her new laptop in her bag along with her phone as she wheeled out to meet Peter.

"Ready?" Peter asked rhetorically as he put his mask back on.

Inhaling deeply in anticipation she answered in the affirmative. "Absolutely." She said as she held her arms out to him. Putting his arms under her legs and arms, he carefully lifted her into a cradle carry while she wrapped her arms around him. Peter was one of the few people Barbara allowed to carry her. It was her way of letting people know that she could do things for herself, she always had to prove how strong and independent she was. However with Peter, she always knew she could trust him enough to show her vulnerability without him violating her confidence or losing respect for her.

Peter shot a web to an adjacent building. Barbara tightened her grip around him in eager anticipation as he flew through the open window. That first gust of wind was always the most intense. Ever since her injury, flying through a city skyline was the one thing she missed the most. The sensation of freedom was the most exciting feeling in the world. Spidey shot another web at another building to swing higher, and then at another till he had a good pace going.

Barbara let a happy shout like a kid riding a rollercoaster for the first time as he pulled them both higher through the skyline. She always had to since she lost the ability to do it herself, she rarely got to do this anymore so any opportunity to have this experience again she made herself enjoy it. Peter always smiled when he saw his pretty longtime partner and friend enjoying herself.

Before long they reached their destination at Park Avenue, between West 33rd and 34th street, perched up the 102nd floor ledge at the base of the broadcast antennae at the Empire State Building. Where they sat they could see almost all of the New York City skyline as the sun rose from the Chrysler Building down to One World Trade Center. Pete held Barbara tightly around her waist with her legs draped over his lap to keep her secured while they enjoyed the scenery.

As much as Babs wanted to enjoy this moment in comfortable silence, she was also eager to hear what Peter's big surprise was. "Pete as serene as this is, I'm dying of curiosity as to how you managed to get Tony to build me this laptop?" She asked curiously as Spider-Man pulled off his mask up off his face.

"Well, you know how you tell me it's time I get a real job, that being a freelance photographer wasn't enough to make a living?" Peter started.

"Yeah." Babs said with her curiosity piqued with hopeful thoughts at how this conversation started. She's been telling him that since they graduated school. Peter pulled open his backpack and pulled out an envelope and opened it to reveal a sheet of paper to Barbara who took it and read it. What she read stunned her, in the most pleasant way possible. "Oh my God Peter this is a….!" She was almost too overcome with happiness for her closest friend in the world to say anything. Peter removed it from her hand.

"A recommendation letter by Lucius Fox to Tony Stark for my employment at Stark Enterprises, you see Babs; I didn't pay Tony anything, on the contrary, Tony _paid_ me to build your laptop, I'm now a new technician at Stark Tech Enterprises." Spider-man stated proudly. It took Barbara all of one minute to fully register what Peter just announced. Peter Parker, Spider-Man had an actual job. Barbara let out a happy shout as threw her arms around Peter in a congratulatory embrace. "That's it; that's the big news!" He said with a chuckle a few minutes of happy hugging.

"Peter, I'm so proud of you, you're finally applying that genius level intellect of yours." Barbara said with happy smile but faded somewhat into a curious expression. "Wait, Spider-man, where does that leave him, I mean does Tony just let you leave whenever you need to go be a hero?" Barbara asked with some concern.

"Kind of." Pete replied. "Admittedly it makes being a superhero with a day job much easier when your boss is one, but it's not just that, the beauty of working at Stark is that you can pretty much work all hours of the day, I can literally leave anytime the need to be Spider-man arises without raising any suspicion, and I can show up anytime I want." Peter explained with a smirk.

"When were you hired?" She asked wanting to know as much as she could about his new job.

"Couple of months ago."

Barbara face contorted into a one of happy delight to incredulity in an instant. "Months ago; why didn't you tell me?!"

"Hey I needed time, and let's not forget it wasn't like you came right out and said to me 'Hey Peter look I'm Oracle'; do you seriously have any idea how terrifying it is to have someone call you out of the blue that knows your biggest secret?" Peter fired back.

" _I_ was helping you break up Tombstone's meth operation mister." Babs replied playfully defensive, putting a finger in his chest.

"You called me on my _personal_ cell using an untraceable number and that voice scrambler which still gives me the creeps by the way; I didn't know who you were, all I knew was some hacker named 'Oracle' knew I was Spider-Man." Peter remised. Babs laughed at the memory of how freaked out Peter was much to his bemusement but did ultimately conceded her hypocrisy on the issue of keeping secrets. With a slight frown when she thought of her shooting but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Okay Peter, okay you got me on that, but you also were the first individual hero I helped even before Bruce." She smugly fired back which Peter didn't mind. They enjoyed a few moments of comfortable silence as day light broke over Manhattan when Barbara broke the mood with another question. "How much do you get paid?"

"Oh enough to get a roomier apartment which Me and Johnny Storm should be moved into in a week, and enough to buy two tickets to see the Gotham Monarchs and NY Yankees at Yankee stadium!" He exclaimed as he pulled out of a pair tickets. For the second time in less the ten minutes, Barbara went wide-eyed in shock, Yankees tickets were notoriously expensive and hard to get.

"You make enough to afford these?" She asked with worried skepticism.

"Actually I've been saving up for them for a while." Peter admitted. "I'm good for them Babs, I swear I wouldn't have bought them if they broke the bank." He assured her. "After all these years of struggling to make ends meet, believe me I know the value of a dollar." He added which seem to convince Barbara who flashed a little grin.

"And why Peter would you think _I_ would be interested in seeing a baseball game?" She asked with a smirk.

"Because I know how badly you want to get out and enjoy life a bit, I see it on your face every time I see you, every time I tell you of an adventure, I see your face droop a little, and heck I even see it when I tell you I went to the store." Peter said with sincerity. "All I'm saying is let's spend at least a day out in the city, you know take a walk in Central Park, shop at Times Square, get a pizza in a little mom and pop place and then go to the game, what do you say?" Peter said with a hint of hopefulness.

Barbara's eyes darted down in contemplation. Peter had just described her perfect day she has always envisioned. Even back in her school days, she never fully took advantage of her time she when she attended school in the city, she never really had a night out in the city unless you count being Batgirl on most nights. But it wasn't just that it was also the subtext of what Peter was saying. They had been through so much together since they first met as students but they never had crossed that line. It was mostly on Barbara's part that things did not go further, and it was something else that Barbara always felt guilty about with regards to her friendship with Peter. They had become so close but never went to that level. Barbara was never the most confident when it came to relationships and her current handicap made her insecurities return that she seemingly overcame when she became Batgirl. Being a ginger, super intelligent and an overachiever made her a common target for bullying, it was only when she became Batgirl that her confidence grew. Peter had always intimated that he wanted to be more but Barbara was adamant to go no further. She did not want to risk losing his friendship, especially after her failed relationship with Dick Grayson.

Barbara would never call Dick Grayson a bad man. In fact in a lot of ways Babs would say he was a great man. But if Dick had one fatal chink in his armor, it was the fact that he was a player through and through. Barbara had known him since she was Batgirl. They worked well together as Batgirl and Robin. As time went on they became close friends and eventually they became boyfriend and girlfriend. But as with most first time relationships things were rocky most of the time. When she went to New York for school and began her partnership with Peter she kept whatever feelings she had in check because she hoped things could work out with Dick. Things were never quite the same between them. Despite the difficulties Babs and Dick would maintain an on again off again relationship over the years.

Peter on the other hand seemed to have hit the jackpot with Gwen Stacy and Barbara couldn't have been happier for him. Then suddenly, Gwen had been kidnapped by the Green Goblin and held at the George Washington Bridge. She and Peter did everything they could to reach them in time but it was already too late. Goblin threw Gwen off the bridge. While Spider-Man shot webbing to catch her, Batgirl attempted to apprehend the Goblin but was unsuccessful. Returning to the bridge she expected to see Peter and Gwen in a happy embrace. Instead she found Peter cradling Gwen's dead body. She in turn held him and cried with him that night. She held his arm with Aunt May as they buried her. And she felt guilty with him too. The sweet girl she met and introduced him too because she felt she could fill the void that she was too afraid to fill had been killed by a maniac. She talked to him and visited whenever she could to make sure he was doing ok.

If that wasn't enough, not even six months later, Barbara herself would be cut down by another lunatic. And as she did for him, Peter was there for her by her bedside as much as he could. As she went through her physical therapy sessions Peter did whatever he could to get to Gotham to keep her spirits up. His presence there inspired her to press on. And like her, he held her and cried with her in private when she felt it was too much to bear.

Soon enough Barbara was discharged and before long living on her own again. It was a tremendous moment of triumph for her. But soon heart break would strike again when Dick Grayson came calling. He was Nightwing now and with the Young Avengers. When she was shot he was with the team in Wakanda helping Black Panther with an AIM insurgency and he was only able to return to Gotham for a brief time while she was still in a coma and never had a chance to talk to him. But here he was, in her doorway with flowers. One thing led to another and soon enough they were making love. When they were done however Dick sheepishly dropped a bombshell. He gave her invite to a wedding. _His_ wedding to none other than to Namorita, Namor's cousin. Needless to say there were shouts, accusations, objects thrown, and her heart shattered on the floor. At that at moment as far as she was concerned, she and Dick Grayson were finished as a couple.

She called Peter the next day. She didn't tell him what had happened the night before. She just made small talk like old times before everything happened. She didn't want to dwell on the tragedy's that had seemingly overtaken their lives recently. She could tell he knew something was up with her, but he avoided it smartly and just went with the silly small talk. It was like that for an hour. He even made jokes like he used to and she laughed for the first time in months. It was pleasant and exactly what they both needed.

Barbara knew it was time to address the elephant in the room. "Peter is this a friend date or are you looking for an actual date?" She asked seriously, looking him straight in the eye. Peter put on a nervous smile and rubbed his neck.

"Uhm, well if you mean, I mean if you want, I really." He stuttered through his answer until he rubbed his face in embarrassment. Babs kept a straight face, he was always like this when it came to the big conversations. Barbara put a hand over his heart reassuringly.

"Just speak from here." She calmly said to him. He took a deep breath and recomposed himself.

"Barbara, you're the only person I can trust completely, I've been able to trust you with my biggest secret, you've been there for me even when I wasn't at my best, you've cared about me enough to set me straight when I've done wrong, and I thought finally it was time to tell you how I always felt about you." He said pausing to take a deep breath. "I love you Barbara, I always have, and I want to be there for you the way you always have been there for me." Peter said, relieved that he finally managed to get the words out that have been building for years.

Barbara always knew this conversation was coming, but she was never really prepared for it. She also thought she knew the answer she would give when such a conversation arose. But after contemplating all they've been through together, been to each other. Barbara wandered if she really only felt nothing more than friendship for Peter Parker? "Are you sure that's what you want Peter?" she asked with watery eyes as she realized that Peter is the only person she ever trusted enough to let him see her cry and comfort her after her shooting.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a hint of worry.

"I mean Peter, why me; I'm insecure about myself, I'm not always the most pleasant person to be around." She said as she stopped to recompose herself. "I get depressed about this, and when I do, I close myself off to the people I love in this world the most, I've said things at times that I know have hurt my friends without thinking." She said with tiny sobs as she gestured to her limp legs. "Do you really want that?" she asked again after composing herself.

"Barb, everyone is entitled to a bad day once in a while, I'm not Mr. Perfect; all the self-deprecating jokes at my own expense, you think that's because I feel all warm and fuzzy about myself everyday?" Peter replied calmly.

Barbara snickered a bit and seemed to understand a little but still wanted to make her point clear with him. "Peter, I'm a paraplegic, you're telling me you want to spend the rest of your life possibly having to care for someone who hates to be cared for?" Barbara said with a strong hint of resentment and her limitations.

"I know you don't like that Babs, I only need to take care of you when you are not able to care for yourself, as any who loves you should do." He replied with an encouraging smile that made Barbara feel ashamed despite her best smile to cover that fact. Here was Peter Parker, the person she came to depend on the most in her darkest moments, putting his heart on the line, and she lied to him about what really transpired that night. Peter blames himself for the murders of Gwen and his Uncle Ben. Peter had run in's with the Joker including one incident in which he saved the Joker from Carnage after a failed team up led to a fight that nearly killed him. Peter later confided in Barbara that he hesitated when he thought of letting Carnage do away with the Joker. Barbara knew if she told Peter the truth, it would be Gwen Stacy and Uncle Ben all over again. Another sick twist of fate for him, instead of letting Cletus Kasady kill the Joker like he contemplated on doing, he saves him only to have him turn around later and cripple his best friend. Peter would have believed he was responsible for it. She just couldn't add her personal tragedy to the weight he constantly forced himself to bear. To Barbara it was best for him to believe that it was all a freak accident that paralyzed her instead of some sick, monstrous assault by the Joker.

"Peter, I don't know if I always been the best friend to you that I could've been for you the way you've been for me." Barbara stated with some guilt.

"What are you talking about, you've been a great a friend to me over the years!" He fired back incredulously. "You literally saved my butt from myself twice!"

"You _were_ actually saved from Man-Spider by Kirk Langstrom and Curt Connors, and Bruce saved from the venom suit; Me, I just didn't lose faith in you." She replied with a sincere smile.

"Exactly my point, you know after you know, had to get a sample of my suit." Peter added, ashamed at the memory.

Barbara seeing this put a hand on his face comfortingly. "Peter don't do that, don't dwell on past mistakes, I have forgiven you a long time ago." She added encouragingly.

"You're right, sorry, but my point is you have been a great friend to me, not just when I needed someone to be there, you've totally kicked my ass you know, figuratively and literally when I needed it, and I can truly say I fell in love with you fully when you screamed at me for almost blowing my identity during _Civil War_." Barbara chuckled at that. "I'm serious, you've done nothing but look out for me ever since we've met, and I want to do for you what you've always done for me." Peter added with affection

"Peter you've been there for me too, I don't know where I'd be today if you hadn't been with me after my accident; I just, I just." She started to say but her voice trailed off, unable to articulate any further out of guilt of lying as she put face down and bit her lip. _"I just spent the better part of ten years getting so close to you and whenever you intimated you felt we could go further, I threw you in the friend-zone, not because of anything you did, heck it wasn't even because I thought you weren't relationship material, but it was because I was too scared to go further with you, because I was afraid of losing you if things didn't work out with us_." Barbara thought with bitterness at herself. Peter cupped her face and gently coaxed her to look him in the eye. Looking at Peter's gentle face with her watery green eyes she contemplated what a future might curtail. _"Fine, we get together, than what Peter, get married; with what we do_ _are we going to be happy; what about kids, what complications am I going to have to contend with as a pregnant paraplegic, can I even have a child, what if any child we have inherits your powers, what if, what if?"_ She let her thoughts trail off. _"Oh screw it Gordon, you know in your heart this man is the one for you!"_ She thought as she beamed a bright smile and planted a deep kiss on Peter's mouth.

Peter for his part was completely taken aback, but he got over his shock quickly and just gradually leaned into her kiss. For nearly two minutes their lips were tenderly locked together. Finally letting go; Pete had happiest grin Barbara had seen in years. "Did that just really happen?" He gasped in happy surprise.

"Yes, you brilliant nerd you!" Barbara laughed out loud as she leaned and kissed him again which he gladly accepted. Breaking their kiss again the both of them giggled hysterically like they were fifteen years old again.

Putting his mask back, he lifted his new love into his arms. "So we're getting married right?" Spider-man asked half-sarcastically. Barbara laughed understanding what Peter meant.

"How about we have breakfast with Aunt May first okay there Eager Beaver?" Barbara replied with a loving little smile. It's been too long since she's seen that sweet sage old woman.

"We can do that; off to Queens then m'lady?" He asked rhetorically as he pulled her in tighter as he plunged off the Empire State Building while holding on to Barbara.

"Peter!" She delightfully screamed as she wasn't ready for him to jump from the top of the building but she still enjoyed the thrill of free falling off a very tall building. Peter shot webbing at adjacent building to level out above the city streets and then more at another building and then another. Barbara as before relished the rush of flying through the skyline. Unexpectedly Peter went into alleyway and landed with her in his arms.

"Whoa, what's up Pete; why are we in here?" She said in surprise.

"There's one more surprise Barb." Pete replied with a smirk that was evident under his mask as he walked them both deeper the alley. Looking down the alley Barb saw the surprise Peter had as he walked her up to a car. It was a Toyota Prious.

"Oh my god, seriously!" Barbara gasped. "You have a car too?"

"It's used but in good condition." Spider-man explained with a hint of pride.

"Wow Peter, you have come up in the world." Barbara stated proudly. "I'm so proud of you." She added with a kiss after she pulled up his mask.

"You can be honest; it's dorky right?" Peter replied with a grin.

"No Peter, I love it, it's you." Babs said with a chuckle. After Peter helped Barbara in the passenger side of the car and changed his clothes quickly and they were soon driving off towards Queens to surprise Aunt May. Barbara for first time in months actually thought about the future with a sense of hope looking at Peter and out at to the city as they drove through the streets. Sighing contently her hand fell down to her lap which snapped her back into a cold reality. And while it caused her to scowl for a moment she realized it was not an insurmountable obstacle, just something that they would have to deal with together. "Peter?"

"Yes, love?" Peter replied with a happy smirk.

"My chair, it's back at the firehouse." She said with a faint embarrassed smile. Peter went wide eyed and smacked his face in embarrassment upon realization.

"Sorry!" Peter groaned as he turned the Prious around and headed back to the firehouse.

"Relax Peter, I still love you." Barbara said reassuringly with a pat on the shoulder after seeing him turn bright red with embarrassment. He relaxed after hearing this, putting on a smile.

After coming to a red light. He looked at her again. "And I love you too Barbara." He added with a wink as he leaned over and put his hand gently around her head and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Well there you go hope you enjoyed this. Again this is all a set up for my AU Batman/Marvel universe that I hope to fill with sequel and prequel stories. I always liked the idea of Babs and Pete hooking up in a crossover. Also sorry to all the Dick Grayson fans out there but you have to admit he is a bit of a player in his canonical history. It's nothing personal but this is supposed to be a Babs/Pete chapter after all. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope I can continue it! Thank you for your readership.


End file.
